


Vanilla

by thickbutterfly



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, NSFW, Smut, my own characters - Freeform, myownstory, not fan-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Lauren Brooks is an average student attending,Ocean High School, and her personality is what makes everyone want to be her friend. Except for Dani Hills, a quiet kid who is the class's smartest student, but she doesn't despise Lauren-she just doesn't get why everyone wants her. When Lauren gets jumped by a group of bullies-not only does Dani finds out the truth about her. She finally gets why she's so popular.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story-it's not a fan-fiction for any kind of anime or movie-and I hope you like it. I'm posting this here to read it for free, also onto Wattpad to read it for free also. It's going onto Amazon once I complete the story. 
> 
> This contains rape and violence.

"Dani Hills." my name echoed from the microphone on stage. It was said loud and clear, but I didn't recognize it. My name felt different. Like the person I am isn't real. 

"Dani." a girl whispers next to me as she taps my cold, sweaty hand. "They called your name. Go up." 

I nod and get up. I walk onto the stage to retrieve my certificate. A heavy framed certificate for the honor roll. This is great to get, but I never think it's good enough. Being perfect to do everything is too much for me. I have to do everything I can to please my grandma. She's the reason I am here standing on this stage holding this, and she is the reason that I am still alive. I can't let her down no matter what. 

The principal calls more names up to the stage, and my mind wasn't on this ceremony anymore. I was thinking too much of grandma. I'm afraid of letting her down so much, but I also want to tell her the truth-that I lost myself. I used to love to draw art onto a blank white canvas, but once I was brought in by my grandma-I didn't seem to find interest in my talents anymore. Holding this in my hand. It's useless to me, but useful for grandma. Why can't I smile to the students in front of me? They are smiling for me, but I'm not smiling for them. If I do, I'll cry-I'll cry knowing I hate being someone else. Even fake smiling seems wrong, I can't lie to anyone about how i'm feeling.

I need to shut up these negative thoughts in my head, and pay attention to the ceremony. I can't allow myself to think harshly at a time like this. Focus Dani. Focus. 

"Lauren Brooks." 

A girl with a thick head of long tight curls, and heavy amount of make-up walks onto the stage to retrieve her award. It was for honor roll. She stood next to me as she smiled to the students in front of us. I wish I could smile like her. 

Just as I was thinking that, I smelled a strong scent of her perfume. It was a sweet scent-Vanilla. I wasn't suffocating in this scent like the others, but it seemed to calm me down by just smelling it. I took a breath and looked to the students and smiled. I smiled as if it wasn't hard to do. It wasn't. I couldn't tell what suddenly helped me smile; her scent of vanilla or her. If only I could tell her how much she helped me, but I can't-I don't talk to people. I'm an introvert. I don't have many friends here except two, and they're very protective of me. 

"Melanin Jackson." 

Melanin is one of the first friends I made in my entire life. All thanks to my mom, who made sure I had play-dates with her as a kid. I known her for so long, she's like a sister to me. She can get a little strict with me like how my mom used to be-when a guy attempts to talk to me. She'll question him to see how he treats his women, and she'll question me to see what I intend to do with him. I can't argue with her on her actions. She's just trying to protect me as much as she can. She's been doing it ever since my mom died. 

Melanin stood on the other side of me, since we didn't have to stand in order. She uses her elbow to poke me in the side, and smiles to me as she shows me her certificate. I'm proud of her. I smile back. I'm lucky to have her as my friend. 

My other friend, Lexie Daniels, she isn't here due to her low grades in class. She isn't failing, she's just not scoring high enough to receive an award. She's been my friend since elementary school. Melanin fought her over a barbie that she stole from Lexie. I stopped their little fight, and ever since then we were friends. I never seem to understand something about her though. She never seem to want to talk about herself to us. We know things about her that only she tells us, but as long as I've known her. She's been keeping secrets from both of us. 

The principal called the "T" names up, and I look over to the girl next to me. Her scent never faded-it's all up my nose. It's strong as hell as if the whole room could smell her, but Melanin looked like she wasn't bothered by it. Why not? Can't you smell her? 

Why does she smell so sweet? Can't she just stand at the end of the line? Why stand next to me? 

The ceremony finally finished, and we went back to sit in our classes. As I walked to my class that was in a separate building, my friend Melanin catches up to me. 

"I can't believe I got an award! Can't you believe it? All that studying was worth it!" she says as she hugs her award. 

"Yeah...great." I said in a low voice. 

"What's wrong with you? You were smiling earlier. What happened?" she asks. 

"Did you smell anything weird?" I ask. 

"If you mean that girl wearing that cheap perfume, then yes I did-I also smelled a bunch of others. Why do you ask?" 

"She smelled sweet to me. I don't know. Maybe I stood next to her too long."

"To be honest, Lauren never really wears perfume. For someone in her rank in the class, she always seems to wear her natural scent." 

"I need something to override the smell of her."

"Want to grab some Indian food with Lexie and I? It'll definitely help."

"You just want to eat food."

"I'm also trying to help my best friend."

I reach the door, and Melanin stops walking as well. "What time are you two leaving?" 

"One o'clock. Lexie has to write an essay for her English class, so I have to wait for her to finish before we can leave." 

"Okay, I'll meet you at the back door then."

"Okay." she turns around and leaves. "See you then, Dani."

I walk out the door to the "E" building, and as I past everyone else that was walking to their classes. I spotted Lauren talking with some guys by the "A" building. She seemed to get along with everyone. If only I wasn't so shy to people, and I could be just like her. I could talk like it's an everyday thing. 

I made it to the "E" building, I walk inside, and head to my class. I open the door, and my teacher looks at me from her desk. Everyone else seemed to be in their own world as usual. At least I wasn't being looked at this time. I walk to the teacher's desk, and she hands me a packet with a sticky note on it. It read the due date. I sighed as I walked to my desk. It was the fourth desk on the third row. I sat closer to the back, and also by an idiot that seems to take joy in harassing me. 

"Hey, Dani." Shawn whispers to me. He is seated directly next to me, so no matter how much I try to ignore him. He'll try anything to catch my attention. 

I look at him without answering. 

He smirks at me, "You didn't answer me last class."

I roll my eyes. I never speak to him or reply to him. He knows I won't, but still tries to force me to talk. Great. Not only do I have to deal with him the rest of the year, but I have to work hard on both school and at my job. I work at my father's work, but I never call him my father-he doesn't deserve to be called my father. He is just my income, until I graduate so I can move into my own apartment. It's fifty dollars an hour, and since he knows I'm his child-he wants to try to treat me better than his other workers. He's a rich man. But he'll never convince me that he changed. 

I work on my packet that my teacher gave me, as I forcefully listen to Shawn talk about what positions he can put me in. I never thought about having sex with anyone, not even with a player like him. I been so busy working my ass off that it's the last thing on my mind. Grandma had that 'talk' with me in middle school, she said all boys want is to overpower you. They only want you for your body, and afterwards they'll throw you away like trash. I can tell she went through harsh break-ups in her life. 

Boys. I never really thought about boys. I look at all of them, and think of how many times they'll tell you they love you before they tell that to another girl. I never once was in a relationship, plus I'm a virgin-and I don't plan on losing it. I don't care how people talk bad about me. It's my body and my decision. 

"Dani, I think a threesome would be sexy. We can invite your little slut friend, Melanin, too. She seems to get it on in bed perfectly. I wonder how I can fit in her." Shawn says as he touches his crotch. 

He might have talked trash about her, but I can't argue with him. Not about his little disgusting penis being inside her, but how well she is in bed. Unlike me, Melanin already lost her virginity in middle school to a jerk. But ever since then, she's been doing it just because she wants to. I won't call her a 'ho', but I worry for her health a lot. She says she makes sure they wear protection, but catching something deadly isn't a joke. Another reason why I'm not losing my virginity-I'm scared of catching a disease. It's weird, I know, but I can't risk my grandma going into shock if I did something that reckless. 

But what has been on my mind besides my studies is dating. Not sex. Dating. I think two people can survive a relationship without doing it with each other. But these days, I can't even open up my mouth without having anxiety from trying to talk to someone or text someone. 

In my class, I'm known as the quiet girl, and the smartest girl. No one wants to date me anyway. Not because i'm smart or anything, but because of my family's background. Everyone heard of my mother's death, and they heard of my father as well. As rumors spread of my family, I feel like an outcast. But it can't be helped. My dad's is a asshole, and my mom is sadly a rumor in this school. The reason for her death is even worse. These days I bury myself in books to forget about it, it works. Sometimes. 

I was on my fourth page, and then a freshmen comes running down our hall screaming. "Oh shit! They fighting!" 

I don't care about fights, not my thing. I was about to finish a question, until a sophomore's voice I recognized shouts something that made me stop everything I was doing to run out to that fight. 

She shouted. "Damn! That girl Melanin and that other girl Lexie fighting! Where!" 

Turns out, they were fighting in building "D", and the reason was something I never thought I'd ever hear. My two best friends. They were fighting for the second time in their life. I can't believe this. Shit. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter one for the summary. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this story. I took a three month break off this story because I'm a lazy person.

I ran my fastest to building 'D', and once I got there I seen both of them at each other's throats. They were hitting each other, until they were bleeding from both their nose and body. I saw scratches on both of them, and strands of Lexie's hair was on the ground. It took two minutes for the school police to arrive, and handcuff them-they took them to the principal's office and I followed close behind. Why was they fighting so aggressively before? Wasn't they both fine earlier this morning? 

I stood outside the principal's office to eavesdrop. I couldn't just turn around, and go back to class like that-they're my best friends. Why was they fighting? I need to know. 

"Who is going to speak first of this matter?" I heard the principal ask them. 

It was silence from both of them. 

"If one of you doesn't speak up now, then I will call both of your parents." The principal says. 

I could hear Melanin sobbing, she wasn't the only one. Lexie too. They were crying as if something terrible happened. 

"What are you two crying about? I never seen children your age crying over a phone call home." The principal says. 

Melanin's voice cracks as she spoke up first. "I swung first. I swung at her first." 

"Why? What was the reason?" The principal asks. 

"I did something terrible, but she also did something terrible to me." Melanin continues on. "I was secretly in a relationship with her boyfriend, and I...I ended up being pregnant by him." 

"Lexie, what did you do to Melanin that made her want to fight you?" 

There was silence for a few seconds, before Lexie was choking on her words. "I...I'm having a physically relationship with her rapist."

My heart drops. What did she mean by that?

"Rapist? What do you mean?" He asks. 

"I met him at my work a few weeks back, and I gave him my virginity since I like him so much. One night, he got drunk, and started bragging about how much of a slut Melanin is and how he loved when she was in pain. Even though, I heard that, I still stayed with him-I fell in love with him. I can't let him go." Lexie was sobbing harder. "I didn't tell my boyfriend, because I didn't want to lose him either. I love him too." 

I could hear the principal sigh from frustration. "Both of you did something terrible to the other, but Lexie...you didn't seem care about your partner as you continued that affair. What was the point of fighting Melanin? Because she touched what was supposed to be yours?" he sounded like he grabbed a piece of paper. "This problem is a petty reason to fight. I can see why Melanin was angry. You knew she was violated by that person, but you still continued your actions. She is now pregnant with your partner's child. I suggest you when you get home during your suspension is to break up with him, and that little affair with that awful man." The room grew quiet for almost ten seconds before he asked. "How old is he, Lexie?" 

She didn't answer. 

"Lexie...how old is he?" 

She still didn't answer. 

"If you're not answering that means he's too old for you. I'm adding this to the problem to speak to your parent's about. Not only is he a rapist, Lexie." I could tell he was getting angry. "He's a pedophile. You better go to the police about this, Lexie. This is a serious matter. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes." she responds coldly. 

She was upset. I could hear it in her voice. 

"I'm sending you to the front office to wait for both of your parents." He says. 

I knew I can't stand here or they'll know I heard. I ran from the office to my building. I walked in back to class to end up being scolded by my teacher for running out of class. I apologized and sat back down in my seat, 

"Damn Dani, I didn't know I pissed you off to the point you had to run out like that." Shawn says as he grins. 

I didn't answer him. I just continued doing my work. I can't believe it. They both did something bad behind each other's back, but if I was on someone's side. I'm on Melanin's. Not because she was my friend longer than Lexie. No. It's because Lexie did something so serious, and double crossed Melanin as if she wasn't nothing to her. 

Class ended, and it was one o'clock. The time that my friends and I were supposed to head out to eat, but it ended up like this-my walk to the cafeteria was long. I had to walk to the building that was next to building "C". It felt like a long walk as my head was clouded with thoughts. I gave up walking anymore, and sat at a bench in front of the nurses building. I cried and cried for a long time. I never felt this frustrated in years. I thought my friends were better than this. I thought wrong. As much I agree with Melanin, I need to stay away from both of them. 

I never ate lunch, and I never went to class the rest of the day. I laid in the nurse's building for hours. I didn't move or talk. I just laid there with dry tears on my face. I never felt this before. They both treated each other horribly. They treat me so well, but they can't seem to respect each other. Their friendship is so toxic that I can't even be around them. Even my grandma said they were great for me. She was wrong. 

I heard heels come towards me. I didn't move to look who it was. They sat behind me, and sighed. "In pain?" 

I didn't answer. 

"I have painkillers if your cycle is on." 

"I'm not in pain." I said. 

"I see...it's about them. If you need to vent then i'm here." 

"I don't even know you." 

"Correct, but you look like you need to talk." 

"I don't." 

"You're that quiet girl in my homeroom class. I never seem to notice you smile, I want to try to be the one to make you smile." 

"I don't need to smile." 

"All friendships are not perfect, Dani. Some crumble beneath our feet, and some are like thin ice. I don't have friends like you who care about me, I have admirers. I don't enjoy the talk with everyone, but it keeps me busy when i'm bored." 

"Great." 

"Give them time. They'll work it out." 

"You don't know what they were fighting about." 

"I don't need to. I always see them smiling to one another in the hallways. I know they'll forgive each other." 

"Until then, i'm friendless." 

"You don't want to be friendless like me." 

"Why not? You don't have to worry about pain." 

"No, but sometimes I want someone I can talk to." 

"I'm fine being quiet." 

The girl sighs. "I understand." she turns my face to look at her. "Don't give up over their mistake."

She was wearing a senior necktie. I look at her face, and realized who she was. The student body president. Jada White. 

"Jada, I will try working through it if it means you'll stop lecturing me." 

She smiles, "Great." She stands up. "I'll go brew tea to celebrate." she walks away and says "Don't cry anymore. Smile." then I heard the door close. 

"Smile?" I turn back around and tears started to fall down again. "Smile for what? I didn't ask for this."

The nurse came in a few minutes later to tell me it's time to go home. I left the building with a note from her, and I got on the bus filled with students. I was too exhausted from crying all day to care about them. 

Once I arrived home, I walked straight into my room, I threw my bag to the floor, I stripped out of my school uniform, and got into my bed to sleep. I didn't feel like eating anything, even though my stomach was hurting from hunger. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep. 

I'm sorry i'm crying again, mom. I'm sorry. 

Morning came before I knew it, and I got ready as usual-I hopped on my school bus and made it to school. I gave my grandma my award just so she can leave me alone tonight. I never show her my awards, because it'll just make her expect more from me. I just did it this time to cry tonight. I can't study with this in my head. 

It felt weird not having my friends here at school with me. I went through my first two classes without remembering being in them. It was time for homeroom, and I was more ready to sleep. I usually squeeze in some study time in here, but today I want to sleep off this emotion. As I walk in, a strong scent of vanilla hits my nose. I turn my head to the source of the scent to see...Lauren. She was reading a book by herself at her desk. I never noticed her in this class before. Oh well, I don't care. I need sleep. 

I went to my desk, put my bag on my chair, and laid my head down to sleep. I was out cold for like five minutes before the scent of vanilla was more strong than ever. I tried to ignore it, but it was distracting me from sleeping. I opened one eye slightly open to see Lauren sitting on the desk next to mines. Staring at me. She was staring with her head in her hands. I guess she didn't notice I woke up. I didn't mind her staring, but her perfume was killing me. 

I stayed awake like that for about ten minutes, until one of her friends called her name making her go to them. The scent faded away, and I could finally go to sleep peacefully. 

When I woke up I saw Lauren talking to one of the freshmen boys in the class doorway. I watched as she smiled at him like a bubbly person. I wished I could be happy like her. Maybe once. But also, why does everyone even like her anyways? I always see her with a group of people talking like they're her friends. But when she's alone, she has a different aura-it's always weird. Not my issue, though. I sat all the way up and stretched. I looked at the classroom clock. We had ten minutes left in here. I slept long. I guess being depressed makes you tired. 

I took out my phone, which my 'father' bought for me on my birthday, and said to keep this gift and not throw it away or sell it. It's good quality and has fast internet. I decided to order some more casual clothes on here, since I never buy anything for myself. My birthday is coming in a few months, and I need to try to cheer myself up before then. Shopping is the best treatment to any pain. To me at least. 

I bought at least seven outfits, and three pairs of shoes. I'm going to be scolded by my grandma when I get home. I can feel it. 

The bell rings for next period, and I checked my schedule online-I had study hall. I was happy that I get to sleep more, but my stomach thought otherwise. I guess I'll go to the cafeteria to eat.

As I walked out the classroom, I could hear a faint groan coming from one of the classrooms on the hallway. As much as I hated butting my nose in people's business-I decided why the hell not. 

What could go wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love that grammar doesn't exist for me. Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
